


Casual and Relaxed

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photography, Pose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm working on a few edits for the fanfic "What Lies Beneath," which has yet to be completed, but is in progress (not posted online yet). The basis is that Neal's first job is to be a model for a college student whose primary interest is photography. His photographer ends up being Peter, who he is instantly attracted to. As you'll notice, Neal's eyes are the only things that aren't gray scale. There will be a reason for that!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Casual and Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a few edits for the fanfic "What Lies Beneath," which has yet to be completed, but is in progress (not posted online yet). The basis is that Neal's first job is to be a model for a college student whose primary interest is photography. His photographer ends up being Peter, who he is instantly attracted to. As you'll notice, Neal's eyes are the only things that aren't gray scale. There will be a reason for that!


End file.
